A Chance Encounter
by Angelanddem0n
Summary: What seems like a normal job for the Winchesters will change their lives forever. As they work to rescue a young man from a family hunting the man grows close to Dean and relies on him for protection. Destiel Fanfic, Rated M just incase


Dean and Sam sat silently in the impala with AC-DC playing quietly in the background. Sam had his face buried in his computer, looking up news on the next case. Dean kept his eyes on the road headed toward Madrid, New Mexico.  
The case was just like usual, a vengeful spirit was reeking havoc on the small town. The spirit had recently killed a young woman by severe head trauma. The reports supposedly stated that her head was smashed in. They wouldn't have paid attention to the case if this kind of thing hadn't of happened to nine different people within the last ten years and the people who found the bodies said that no one else was around during the murder. The last three attacks had happened within the last two weeks. Dean and Sam wanted to stop the spirit before anyone else could be killed.  
They arrived in Madrid a little after two. Dean got a room at Java Junction Bed & Breakfast while Sam went to a local library to do some more research. Dean decided to go talk to the brother of the most recent victim. Hopefully talking to her sibling would help figure out how she was associated to the spirit.  
He put on his suit grabbed his fake detective badge and got in the impala. He didn't have to go far to reach the guy's house. He knocked swiftly on the door before stepping back to wait for an answer. The lock clicked and the door opened slowly. A young man in his mid twenties opened the door. The man had short dark brown hair, nice body build, and bags under his eyes.  
"Hello sir I'm here to ask you some questions about the recent death of your sister." Dean said in a business-like tone showing the man his badge.  
The man nodded and stepped aside. "of course. Please come in." Dean nodded and stepped inside the house.  
The man sat on a reclining chair while Dean sat on a love seat across from him.  
The man stared at Dean strictly serious. "What is it you came to ask?" He asked in a husky tone.  
"I would like to know more about your sister. What was she like? Did she have anyone who seemed to dislike her? Anyone you know that might have done this?" Dean questioned.  
"None of these questions are going to help you catch the murderer." He said with a sigh. "No human did this to her."  
Dean tilted his head to the side in interest. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean a person didn't kill Anna. It was a ghost. A mad one." The man said totally serious. "But I bet you don't believe me." He said hanging his head.  
"So you're saying a ghost killed your sister?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.  
The man sighed heavily. "See I told you, you wouldn't believe me! You probably think I'm insane."  
Dean shook his head and drew closer to the man. "I want you to tell me everything you know. Why would a spirit be after your sister?" Dean asked in a stern voice.  
"Back when my father began to drink ten years ago, he was driving home from a bar when he hit a lady killing her instantly. Later on they found out the woman was pregnant and the child died inside of her from head injuries. Ever since then anytime my father drives drunk one of my siblings have died." The man said looking down at his hands that rested on his lap.  
"Your siblings? There have been nine deaths and only three of the DNA tests came back saying they were related." Dean said slightly confused.  
"My parents were very enthusiastic about having kids. They had six together and adopted six. There are only three of us left. My brothers Gabriel, Bathersaur, and I."  
Dean rested his arm on the mans shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I'm going to need you and your brothers to leave town."  
The man sighed. "I'm the only one left in my family that lives here."  
"I'll need you to leave for awhile. My brother and I will handle the problem and once we've dealt with the spirit we will call you to let you know everything is safe." Dean promised the man.  
"Thank you." He nodded and wrote down his name and phone number hanging it to Dean. "Please kill this monster, it's destroyed my family."  
Dean looked at the man, "we will do our best." He looked down at the paper and raised an eyebrow, "Castiel Novak?" He questioned the man's name.  
"My parents were big on religion. Castiel is the angel of Thursdays. All of my siblings are named after people in the bible too." He explained his deep blue eyes brightening at the topic.  
"That's something." Dean said at a loss of words. "Well it was nice talking to you, Cas." Dean said with a smirk.  
Castiel was surprised by the nick name but gave a slight smile. "Thank for saving what's left of my family."  
Dean nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "Leave this town, okay. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
Cas followed and opened the door to let Dean out. "I don't want that either."  
Dean left and got inside his impala. He peered over at the house where Cas stood at the door. Dean gave a slight wave and started the engine.

**-**

**Hey! This is a new fanfic I made! I've actually had it for awhile but I just recently finished it and decided to publish it! Please let me know what you think of it and if you would like more!**


End file.
